This pertains to devices and methods for reducing malodor on or near a surface.
Odor reduction that is attempted using sprays, powders, roll-ons, and sticks tends to be messy, lacking in control of application, and may dissipate rapidly with time. Other attempts at odor reduction include air freshening products that are often larger, heavier decorative devices and/or may require to be plugged into an electrical outlet to function.